


quick fix

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: a bit different Jude and Zero....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero was on his way early this morning. He arranged a meeting on new deliveries. He wanted a bit of change so he traveled by car instead of a plane. It's a nice summer day, and have not started firing yet.

Zero has worked for a few years in a company dealing with organic cultivation of fruits and vegetables. He was great as a promoter, mostly because he believed in what he was doing. In keeping with the job, he was fed healthy, so he was in great shape.

When he is already here, he can visit several locations where food is produced. He liked to socialize with people. Enjoys in appearance and nature. He enjoys his little escape from town.

He suddenly hear the jolt. The car shakes and because it does not drive quickly it will safely stop by the roadside. He first thought that his tire had cracked, but when he saw that it was not, he clearly had to call roadside assistance.

When he call them, notification and parties that will not arrive on time. It waits for half an hour when the towing service appears. The driver glanced under the hood and found that snapped the engine carrier, so he loaded car on tow and said he would take it to the first service.

Zero leaned in the passenger seat beside a silent older driver. They ride in pleasant silence.

The service is relatively close but does not look very representative. When he unloaded his rover, the driver sign a warrant and left him there. Zero looks around. He does not even know where he is and in the service there seems to be no one. It is already clearly he will not arrive at the meeting, and there will not be a substitute car here.

In fact, he will be happy if there is anything except corn and horses in this remote area.

As he wandered around the workshop, he finally spotted the black hair that came under a vehicle. Zero cautiously approached "Hello" saying does not know what to expect.

The man does not react, so he does not seem to hear him, but when he gets even closer, the man goes out of the car. Get up and put your hand to cover your eyes from the sun and look at him as if he were to estimate what a city boy could work here. "Looking for someone?" The boy in the work clothing went toward him.  
"Looking for a Jude?" Zero replied "The man who brought me, told me that you could repair my car."  
Jude turned around, and see green rover "What's wrong with him?"  
Zero tries not to sound nervous "I was hoping you would tell me."  
Jude just looked at him in the passage as he walked toward the car. Open the engine cover "the carrier was broken, but we'll have to get parts in the city."  
Zero is now a bit angry. "In what town?"  
Jude smiles "50 miles from here" as if all this is entertaining him "listen city boy, nearby is the motel, on the way to town I'll leave you there, and tomorrow you can come by car, happy?"  
Zero is full angry, but can not do anything. There is no car and what will it be without a car in this wilderness?

When Jude leaves him in front of the motel and leaves, Zero remains in the cloud of dust. He swore and goes into a room that is probably an office. It's not even better here than by Jude. After a few minutes a little girl came and gave him a room reluctantly.

What should he do now? Sometimes there is no cell phone signal, let alone something else. Do some people really live like this?

He frequents the surrounding area and goes to a small restaurant where he even eats a delicious dinner. He is not sure how much the sheets in the room are clean but he tired, so decides to ignore it and quickly falls asleep.

It takes him a while in the morning to reach where he is. He came to the office and paid and went to the restaurant for breakfast and coffee. Not sure how long it takes for Jude to fix the car, hoping he will still do what he did not do yesterday.  
He wonder how to go back to the service, so one of the waiters will drive him when his shift is over.

Next to Jude is another mechanic today. Zero joins and sees his car out. "Good morning" he regards, no matter what will be yesterday. Jude and the other man nod and look at him rather uninterested. Zero continue "Is my car ready?" Totally unprepared when Jude throws him the key. "Thank you, how much I owe you" Jude tells him, and Zero is happy to have a cash. It probably does not make sense to ask for an account, but it does not matter, just to get out of here as soon as possible.

When he reaches the firm, he apologizes for the delay, so do what should have. Call your company too and briefly explain to them what happened yesterday.

As he returns to his company, he thinks of what has happened. Next time it will be better to consider when deciding if he decide to travel by car.  
But he must admit that all this was interesting to him.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next couple of weeks, Zero is working a lot and almost forgot about event with the car. Sometimes remembered Jude, who was really a handsome man.

Zero did not like such thoughts. Yourself was considered a completely straight person. All the relationship he had, had only with women. If he had a longer eye on a man, he did not attribute it to any sexual connotation.

Yet Jude often comes to his mind. He might even be worried but did not expect to see him ever again.

He thought this might be related because he had the last relationship almost a year ago. He worked a lot, and now obviously needed some exhaust valve. Perhaps his mind was confused, comforting himself.

The next week he have to go back to the same company where he was when the car broke down. He's a little upset though he does not know why. Jude is far from the city. He will do what is necessary and also quickly return home. After all how likely it is to meet him again?

But he stayed longer than he intended and was late, so he decided to sleep in the hotel. When he has already decided to stay, tomorrow will be visited by a few more companies, because who knows when to return to this area.

When he goes to the hotel while talking on the cell phone, get out of the rain, when he heard someone call him "Zero! Zero!" He turned around and then saw Jude in the car that stopped nearby.

Finish the conversation and still does not believe "Jude? What are you doing here?" Zero does not believe what's happening to him. "So you know why I'm coming to town?" Jude winked, so Zero feels stupid again like that day he came to his workshop. Jude laughs, "I'm kidding, but I'm glad to see you again, do you have any time to drink?" Zero confound when he remembered how much he thought of him, so he wondered how to get out of the awkward situation, but then he heard herself saying "Sure" and looks at Jude, who opens the passenger door with a smile.

The bar is near the hotel and Jude is a really great company. Zero does not know what he is expecting, but Jude is funny and smart. Zero pretended to himself as he was inclined to prejudice. Why would someone be stupid if he was a mechanic? Who knows what Jude thinks of him?  
Thanks to God he can not read his thoughts, really would be ashamed as it was shallow.

Zero is much quieter than usual, so Jude asks if everything is okay. "I'm a little tired" Zero said, and in fact wants to hide what he feels next to him. "I'm tomorrow in town, here's my phone number if you need something." Jude gave him a number and stood up. "I'm going to have some more work and I'll leave you to rest."

Zero went to the room. He can not sleep, so he looks long in Jude number. He is not sure what he's actually afraid of. He liked Jude. They are so different from the people they usually spend time with. Although Jude did not give any indication that he was gay, Zero was actually more fearful of himself. What's going on?

But when he had done everything he needed to do till noon, he looked back at the Jude number. So now, encourage himself, and call him.  
It seems that Jude was delighted.

They find themselves at a lunch in the restaurant that Jude chose. Zero tries to behave more relaxed although every nerve blinks. Jude acts very nice to him. Again, they joke on the question of who is a rural who a countryman and the difference between them. Do not exceed the limit of good taste, not to offend Zero.  
Zero relaxes a bit after another glass of wine.

After lunch Jude took him to a tour of some places in town that he thinks worth seeing. Zero tell about his business, company relations and so little by little come to the hotel.  
He wanted to say goodbye to Jude and forget that he'd ever met him, but once again, he surprised himself when he invited him to drink in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

After two more drinks, Zero is a bit of alcoholic mood. Jude is much more tolerant of alcohol, so all this is fun. He was not sure why Zero was so nervous in his presence. Now he is much more relaxed and he likes him more and more.

He listens to him as he opens a little and tells the story more than he has talked about these two days.

When he first got up and went to the toilets, he stumbled, so Jude caught him not to fall, and they both fell on the bed laughing.

And then Zero gathers all the courage and kisses him. Jude did not hope for this.   
Zero was frightened of his reaction "I'm sorry, I do not know what it was ..." he said.   
Jude watches him for a few moments and returns the kiss.  
From a random half-drunk kiss, all suddenly they incandescent, so they kiss desperately, crazy trying to overcome each other. Zero shakes in his head, a bit of alcohol, but more than the passion and desire.

He never thought that male body and lips could excite him so much. And Jude was a real man. The musky smell that feels in the nostrils cracks him and wants this to never stop.

Nobody knows what to do, they actually know, but this is a different one. Zero was first encouraged and lowered his arm between his legs. He feels hardness as well as in his boxer shorts. He gently moves hand over his cock that is still trapped in jeans. In the grind of the fighting, both of them pulled off their shirts, so Zero dropped his lips first to one and then to his other nipple, still caressing his crotch with hand. Jude loud groan at what Zero become even more excited.

Jude went a step further and untipped his jeans and pushed his arms into his boxers. He covers Zero dick with his hand and begins to work it out. Zero did the same. They jerk off each other as they continue to kiss, until each other does not feel the warm jet in their hands.  
They calm each other slowly while they are kissing and touching all that sweaty and sticky.

Jude first rose and pulled the jeans up, kissed him again and said he had to go and disappear.  
Leave Zero alone and half-naked in the hotel room as if he had never been here.

Zero feels bad and nothing is clear to him. Whether he did something wrong?

Jude rushed to the car all confused. Otherwise, he was the one who knew how to grow in every situation, and made a joke. Now he did not know what to do.  
He had never been with a man so far, but Zero had something specially.  
He still feels a trembling in the bottom of the belly, and he knows that he never felt anything so intense.  
Although they did nothing in particular, and it seemed to him that this was Zero first time with a man too, Jude knew he was not the last. And that their lives will change forever from now on.

Zero on his way home can not come to himself some time. He does not know if is more surprised by sex (it was not really sex) or the way Jude gone.

Before his eyes spinning scenes as if watching the movie, and each time his cheeks become fiery.

The next couple of days at work he are all confused, and even his colleagues notice. His boss suggested that he take a couple of free days as Zero reluctantly accepts.

He struggles for two days, then gets ready, sits in the car and goes to Jude. Who knows what to expect there, maybe Jude would drive him away, but all the better than this uncertainty.

When he comes, it has become like deja vu since last time. He does not see anyone, only the cars are randomly left around the service. His heart dropped into the heels of fear and uncertainty. Then he feels strong hands around his waist and hears Jude as whispers in his ear "You came ..." and took him to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

This time everything is slower and softer. Jude took him to the bedroom and they lay on the bed.

He looks at him for a long time with a peculiar tenderness "Sorry, I did not have to go away, but I was scared of everything that happened. I like you from the first time I saw you. I fought against myself, against what I felt, but then I accidentally met you in the city. You do not know how much I'm glad you came. "

Zero kissed him "I thought I did something wrong. You know I'm confused too. I have never liked anyone so much, and especially not the man. I could not pretend that this did not exist."

For a while, they just lie and enjoy in the moment and intimacy, as if there is nothing out of this room.

Then they start undress slowly until they are completely naked in front each other.  
"I do not know exactly what to do, and he does not know even" Zero laughs "so we'll investigate and who knows where this will take us" he looks at him amazed. He had already adored every inch of his perfect body. Especially his lips. He gets closer to him and kisses him long and hungry. Their cocks are touching, ready for everything that is or will not happen.

They both feel a special happiness and pleasure. Jude kisses him on the chest and stomach, so he goes down and takes his dick in his mouth. For now, as much as you dare. How fearful not to hurt him, yet to try his limits and abilities.

Zero helps him how know while Jude gets it in his mouth deeper. Zero grab him by the hair, making him aware he is close, so Jude pulls and Zero ends up on his chest.

When enough calm himself, he turned Jude on his back and started with a little bit of his hands and mouth to do the same thing as Jude was before to him.  
Jude raised his knees to the air, and Zero moves to his hole with one hand. He lubricates his hand and moves over the sensitive skin of his hole. He tried to enter with one finger while Jude dick was in his mouth. Jude begins to moan loudly, so Zero thinks he hurts him and pulls his hand.  
"It's all right" Jude touch his face "more than okay, do not stop. I want to try it all with you."  
Zero returns one, so try with two fingers and  
soon Jude will end up more powerful than ever since he remembered.

After showering and a little sneering, Jude took Zero back to that little restaurant next to the motel. Dinner is great, especially now when they are in the right company.  
They spend the night at Jude house and continue to explore and want to spend each moment together until they have to be separate.

Zero barely sever from him and with heavy heart returns to his town.  
Nobody promised anything, but both know that their life has changed forever.

Soon Jude came to Zero and he met him with the city and everything he thought was significant but most of all with his bedroom.  
Zero liked his big hands, no matter how much they wash them, always saw the trail of oil. He liked his little drawl talk. He loved everything on Jude.  
Jude was having fun teasing Zero on account of urban behavior, but he would not change him for anyone else.  
Now both of them are laughing at stories about a town and country boy. As far as they are concerned, they match each other perfectly.

How in the beginning it is to be shocked what happened, now everything was just perfect. Apart from one thing. They were still far from each other.  
This has been going on for a while and both of them are tired of traveling and as much as they talked about each day, they miss one another so much.

Zero question first "I do not know how much I can handle without you" he tells him one night. Jude knows exactly what he is talking about, because he feels the same, but let him say it to the end "I know you would not want to live in town, so if you want me to come to you" Jude is sorry that Zero is not near him now "I love you, do you know that?" He went out, but he was not sorry, he really meant that. Zero laughed. "I know. I love you too, that's why I ask you."


End file.
